The best secret she has ever known
by Cher the writer
Summary: Vegeta takes a little trip to Mirai Trunks's world and learns Bulma's truest feelings for him, and she learns the truest feelings for him...


THE BEST SECRET SHE'S EVER KNOWN.................   
It is the beginning of the day, Bulma waits for the return of her son   
anxiously. She starts to play with a pebble beneath her foot. She looks up to   
the morning sky, seeking out signs of the time machine. The time machine she   
has built for him. This time it was different, her son did not go to warn   
anyone of any thing terrible coming, just to spar with his father. A father   
who in his reality, was long dead with Goku, Krelin, Piccolo, Tein, Chazou   
and even Gohan. She knew that he had found a lost piece to himself in that   
alternative universe, she knew he get a better feel on who he really is and   
what he really is. Yet she always expect him to come back, right???   
Her worry grew more when she noticed he was late, very late and she   
thought the worse. What if he had left her!! What if he really didn't want to   
come back?? Tears began to swell in her eyes as she thought the worse of her   
only son's lateness. She was thrilled that after everything ,Vegeta wanted   
some kind relationship with his son. She was shocked when trunks came back   
from his first trip, shocked to hear that his father held up to fingers to   
tell him goodbye with a smirk. That was so long ago. Now she just waits for   
his return.   
It is the present time. The time we all know, Vegeta and Goku are   
alive and very well. So are all of the other Z warriors. The future Trunks   
knew it was time to leave , yet he couldn't stop sparing with his father. Not   
just yet! So far the match. has been a draw until Trunks let his thoughts get   
him distracted........ VEGETA lands a huge punch to his ribs.   
Trunks: looks like you win. My mind was else where...  
Vegeta: Hmp!! Sore loser admit defeat! I won and at least I was fair this   
time!! (Spitting out some blood in his mouth he goes to reply his father)   
Trunks: I should be returning now, my mother must notice the time I wouldn't   
want her to think I wasn't coming back or something.   
Vegeta: If the woman you call Bulma is the same as the one I know, she will   
panic at the sight of you all bloody and bruised. At least change those   
clothse before you return.   
In Vegeta's mind he really is trying to make him stay a little while   
longer. Despite his feelings when he first met his son, he has grown to love   
this boy from the future. After all the fighting was over Trunks was   
surprised when during one of his visits, that his father had asked to spar   
with him. Trunks knew this was his father's proud way of asking him to spend   
time with him. Excited at the idea, Trunks returned regally to spar with   
him. With both parties looking forward to every meeting. Vegeta 's own son   
in this time period was growing almost the exact age of when Future Trunks   
first arrived. A lot of time has passed. Vegeta: Here, you can put these on.   
Trunks: This is sayain armor!!   
Vegeta: Just take it. It will protect you from the full force of a hit.   
Trunks: Yes I know. My mother practically tells me everything about you. She   
still remembers you. Everyday. Vegeta: Really?   
Trunks: Yes, sometimes I get scared when she speaks too much about you. It   
almost looks likes she's dying of a broken heart. Then there is no one to   
confide in. They are all gone. It's just me. Yet for some strange reason I   
can't help her either. It's like I make it worse, she looks at me with eyes   
filled with great pain. I guess I remind her too much of you. Many times I   
just leave her alone when she gets like this.   
Vegeta: Trunks how many people cam fit in your time machine?? I want to see   
your mother.Trunks: NANI!!!! Father really, but why?   
Vegeta: I think she deserves at least that. (Trunks smiles.)  
Trunks: It can hold only one. I will show you how to control it. It's very   
simple everything is set. You just have to push a button. Vegeta: thank you   
Trunks: No father thank you!!  
Trunks shows his father the simple controls, he shows his father the   
single red button. Vegata climbs in and travels at a speed which even makes   
him dizzy. Suddenly there is a sharp sound of static and lighting and he is   
gone. Bulma finally spots an object in the sky, it most be Trunks, he has   
returned. She should of never have doubted him!!! She runs up to the machine   
she created and watches as the figure steps out of the dust and smoke. When   
she sees the face she turns pale and whispers Vegeta!! THEN SHE FAINTS!! It   
has been so long. She never expected to see his face. He picks her up and   
examines the woman. His wife. Well at least in his time she is!! He carries   
her off to what seems to be her house. He lays her upon a bed in either what   
is trunks her room.... she starts to get up...  
Bulma: it's not a dream it's you. Vegeta !!!  
Vegeta: yes im from the world that you sent Trunks to.  
Bulma: yes, I can see that much. Your hand that's a wedding ring... who???  
Vegata: same woman. It's you if you must know!! I marry you in my time.   
Bulma: really? Wow!! That's nice to know   
Now it gets awkward!! She has no shame in staring at him, she feels like   
this is a dream. His face so close to her. She wants to tell him every   
single word she wished she had told him when he died. Her mouth seems so   
confused everything wanted to rush out at once. She touches his face with her   
soft warm palm. She begins to speak....  
Bulma: Vegeta, I love you, and it seemed Ioved you more and more each and   
every day that you died. I tried my best with trunks really I did. I never   
realized how much time I waste, we both wasted. I thought at least you were   
immortal, that I would never have to do without you. I cried every night   
thinking that it was my fault for bring a weak human. If I could at least   
help do something I felt so helpless...   
She begins to cry softly, now he sees the look that Trunks made a comment   
about. He feels embarssed, never before has anyone even his own wife in his   
reality shown him that much of the human expression, love. He wants to make   
her stop crying he wants to hold her and kiss her very, very much.   
  
Vegeta:Trunks is a fine young man. A great warrior. You did good. You are not   
a weak human, a weak human can't rear such a powerful son. You saved us all   
remember, you built that time machine. You are strong in many ways which I am   
weak. Bulma: so how am I doing?? I mean the me you married??  
Vegata: ( he slightly blushes) Your pregnant. With our second child.  
Bulma: What! That is great! Boy or girl?  
Vegeta: We don't know yet. It is way too soon to tell. She is but a few days.   
Yet I can sense the tiny ki inside of her. She don't know it herself.   
Bulma: what do you want?? Another boy?  
Vegeta: I don't know? It really doesn't matter.  
Vegeta: I am sorry that I died. And left you without a mate . Sayain bonds   
are very strong and never really diminish. I know that I never really showed   
what I felt but Bulma, I did, I mean I do........ love you.   
Bulma: (turns pale again) Do you tell me, the one you married that you love   
her ?? Vegeta: No I haven't but she should know right???   
Bulma: I 'm sure I do........   
They stare at each other, suddenly she pulls his face to his mouth. He   
did not resist , never has he felt a kisses with such passion. Then she slips   
her hand underneath his shirt. She touches his bare chest and feels his body.   
Muscular and well shaped from years of training and fighting. She runs her   
finger through his stiff hair. At first it felt right but all of a sudden   
Vegeta pulls away.Bulma: What is wrong, im sorry if I came on too strong....  
Vegeta: It is not you, I don't feel the bond. The bond I have with Bulma.   
This feels strange.   
Bulma: Aren't we the same person?? I done understand. I am Bulma!!!!  
Vegeta: from the outside you are, but it seems not. If it were so, I would   
have not stopped. I can't sense you or your thoughts. Don't you remember?   
That when I came this close to you before when we touched.. You can feel my   
thoughts as I felt yours..   
Bulma: yes .... yes....you are right.. I couldn't sense you. So I guess you   
are leaving now.....Why did you come, if you knew about the bounds and stuff??  
Vegeta: I didn't know until just now..... and really I done have an exact   
reason why I came, it's just that I had to see this woman whom trunks called   
his mother. I had to see the woman that has done so much alone. Why don't you   
come back and leave this time??  
Bulma: hahhah, and suffer, there would be two of me, one that has you and one   
who don't!! I couldn't bear that. Plus, I belong here. Who knows how I would   
affect time if I permanently were to leave?   
Vegeta, hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead. He respects her so much   
for being so strong and not giving up. He gets ready to head back home. Bulma   
sets the coordinates and gets ready to send him back to his time. She cries   
with a smile on her face as she touches the see glass part of the machine, he   
looks back at her and places his hand where she touches. She can feel the   
warmth of his handBulma: Bond or no bond I will love you until I die, Vegeta.  
Vegeta: I have already made that promise also, and I intend to keep it.   
With this Bulma backs away, she looks up as the time machine floats up   
and zaps out of sight. In her heart there is still a sadness, but not as much   
as before. For now she knows that he knows how she felt and that he really   
did truly love her. At least now there can be some kind of peace in her life.   
Now Vegeta returns to his time, where he had left his son. They are   
already outside waiting for his return. They approach the landing machine.   
Both Bulma and Trunks. Bulma: ( she waves her hands) Vegata!!   
Trunks: you are back!Vegeta: I was not gone long.  
Bulma: Trunks told me... where you went. Why??  
Vegeta: I just felt the need ,To see how you would be without me.  
Bulma: Oh, you must get an ego boost to see a pathatic me crying over you!  
Trunks: Mother you are not weak, not in any world. You just loved father very   
much. You are not pathatic. I know that you are my mother, but so is the   
other woman who sent me here, you love father just as much as my mother from   
my time did. She just waited too long to show any real feelings. That is what   
makes my mother so sad. Please don't make the mistake my mother did and   
waited untill father was dead. Both of you dont make that mistake.   
With this trunks climbs into the time machine. Bulma in a rare moment   
remains silent. She waves to trunks and Vegeta gives a smirk. Trunks is gone   
in a flash. She turns to Vegata and looks at him. She sees something in his   
eyes something new. She can't explain the look.  
Bulma: Vegata that is silly what Trunks said, you know that I.... you know   
how I feel , right?  
Vegeta: Why don't you ever tell me? It's been years. You have shown me. I can   
even see it sometimes dying to come out!! Yet you have a problem telling me?  
Bulma: I thought you would not want to hear mush like that. Your personality   
don't seem to want that kind of affection. But make no mistake about it. I do.  
Vegata: Do what?   
Bulma: You know. Hey just wait a minute. How dare you question my feelings??   
You never told me, and atleast I wink at you and nuzzle up to you at night.   
You can see it in my eyes right?? I can't see anything in yours, they are   
blank. And just when I think do, you either turn cold or just plain old turn   
away.Vegeta: I told her. I told trunks mother from his time.   
Bulma: what? Why would you tell her and not me, we are the same.  
Vegeta: She or you rather, spilled your guts to me. It's like you she told   
me everything that you held back while I was alive in that time. It was   
overwheling. I knew that I would not return. That I better say what ever I   
feel right then and now. SO I did... Bulma: Did anything happen?? Did you?!  
Vegeta: no. I would have but the bond, was not there. It was not you exactly.   
In some way this woman is slightly diffrent.   
Bulma: I guess I can't get mad. It is me!!! I know how I can be!   
Vegata: You did make the first move!  
Bulma:Hmp.... You like that. Well here goes.... I love you. I loved from the   
first time I held you in my arms and you were hurt. I guess I just didn't   
know it. I guess what I feel for you scares me a little. It's like no matter   
what you do, you still and will always have my heart.  
Vegeta: It sounds better to hear it with the mouth than the mind.   
Bulma: what do you have to say?Vegeta: I said it once.   
Bulma: You baka, I want to hear it.  
Vegata: Soon enough when I am ready. But for now I will show you, lets go   
home woman. Bulma: hmp!! You tricked me. I better hear something tonight.   
Vegeta: You will hear something but it won't be my plege for my undying love   
for you!! Bulma: just shut up!!!   
Vegata laughs his infamous laugh as she storms to home. She   
cacthes the usual atitude and they do The usual make out that last he whole   
afternoon!! She falls asleep in his arms. She stirs awake but still appears   
sleeping to him. He then whispers that he that he loves her. He tells her   
that he has told her almost everynight when she falls asleep. She tries her   
best not to tremlbe with joy. She dose not want to embarrass him.............   
So she lays asleep. With the best secret she's ever known...   



End file.
